


it's enough

by allihyun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, halu!kise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kise merasa ini saja sudah cukup</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's enough

 

Tirai jendela kamar Kise masih tertutup rapat ketika ia membuka mata. Hanya beberapa simpul cahaya yang berhasil masuk lewat celah-celah kecil di sudut. Kise belum sepenuhnya terbangun, matanya masih setengah terbuka dan lehernya terasa mau patah kalau dia menoleh. Kalau saja Kise tidak ingat tentang cicilan rumah yang belum lunas, dia lebih memilih di tempatnya sekarang. Tanpa jadwal pemotretan yang ketatnya mirip jadwal diet wanita paska melahirkan dan kilat-kilat cahaya kamera.   
Tapi, ya, namanya kenyataan mau berlari, lari ke mana? hidupnya _toh_ juga butuh dihidupi. 

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali menguap Kise membalikkan badannya sejenak, menyingkapkan selimut yang menutup sebagian tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. Kakinya baru akan turun dari tempat tidur ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Bibirnya menyeringai samar sebelum kemudian ia berbalik menyingkap selimut di sampingnya. 

  
Dalam hati ia bersorak, setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatnya tetap bergejolak di tengah rutinitasnya yang membosankan. Pelan ia mengecupnya, dengan lembut, dengan sisa-sisa bahagia yang masih bisa tercengkeram dalam relung hatinya. _Dia_ ; yang bahkan hanya dengan kehadiranya saja sudah membuat Kise merasa cukup. Kise tidak perlu jawaban, balasan, atau apapun. Bahkan ketika kise mengucapkan salam setiap harinya, dia tidak pernah menjawab. Tapi, bagi Kise itu sudah cukup.   
  
"Selamat pagi, Kurokochhi~~"   
  
Dan sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, dia-- _dakimakura Kuroko_ \--tetap diam. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....... maafkan saya '-')/  
>  crossposted dengan fb, btw.


End file.
